Scooby-Doo! and the Curse of the 13th Ghost Credits
Opening Credits * Hanna-Barbera Presents * Frank Welker, Grey Griffin, Matthew Lillard, Kate Micucci * Casting and Voice Direction by: Wes Gleason * Editors: Robert Ehrenrieich, Robby Wells * Music by: Robert J. Kral * Co-Producer: Jim Krieg * Producers: Jennifer Coyle, Amy McKenna * Executive Producer: Sam Register * Written by: Tim Sheridan * Based on Characters Created by: Hanna-Barbera Productions * Directed by: Cecilia Aranovich Hamilton Ending Credits * Starring the Voice Talents of: ** Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo and Fred Jones ** Grey Griffin as Daphne Blake and Mrs. Malvo ** Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers ** Kate Micucci as Velma Dinkley * Additional Voices by: ** David Herman as Sheriff ** Nolan North as Farmer Morgan * Production Managers: Lindsey Joe, Melissa Lohman * Assistant Production Manager: Crissty Kikkawa * Art Director: Brian Johnson * Character Design: Dan Haskett, Jon Suzuki * Prop Design: Art Lee, Norm Ryang, Brian Uchida * Background Design: Edgar Carlos, Jason Park, Jeffrey Purves * Background Paint: Todd Gibbs, Jesse Silver, Richard Ziheler-Marton * Color Stylist: Eloisa Lopez * Storyboard: Kevin Altieri, Aluir Amancio, Alan Caldwell, Nathan Clesowich, Ian Hamilton, Seth Kearsley, Brandon McKinney, Joonki Park, Ethan Spaulding, Adam Van Wyk * Storyboard Revision: Ashley Armstrong, Sandra Frame * Animation Timing: Kent Butterworth, Brian Hogan, Michel Lyman, Tom Mazzocco, Herb Moore, Helen Roh, Swinton Scott, Jungja Kim Wolf * Animation Checking: Justin Schultz * Supervising Technical Director: Mattew Girardi * Effects Animation: Nick DeMartino, Gus Djuro, TImothy N. Ryan * Animation Services: Digital eMation, Inc. * Supervising Animation Directors: Jinhyun Choi, Jinsung Kim, Kyungsoo Lee * Animation Directors: Namgil Jo, Dongwon Jung, Bongkeun Kim, Kyungsang Yoo * Layout Artists: Dongkyoo Lee, Kyoochang Lee, Donghwan Oh * Key Animation: Daesung Choi, Sungsik Choo, Jinyul Jang, Junghwa Jung, Seungjoon Jung, Yunkoo Kang, Jeaong Kim, Yunhee Shim * In-Between: Naksoo Choi, Chulki Hong, Mijung Jun, Yoojoong Kim, Heejung Kim, Namki Kim, Jongkook Lee * Model Checkers: Hyeyung Jo, Jisoo Kang, Jaehee Oh * Final Checker: Seungyong Jung * Color Background: Soonyi Heo, Haesung Kim, Hyunhee Oh. Jongyoon Park, Joongho Park * Ink and Paint: Injoo Ahn, Yong Ahn, Jungbong Jang, Woonrye Jung, Yoonsuk Jung, Hwasoon Kim, Miyung Kim, Yungeun Ko, Kyungran Koo, Jung-In Lee, Hyojung Park * Composition: Jaehyun Kim, Kang-Ok Kim, Kitae Kim, Jangho Park, Joohee Yang * CG Team: Eddie Jaeil Byun, Daeguen Hong, Hongsun Yoon * Production Staff: Ashley Hee-Eun Bae, Seungyun Choi, Sujin Jung, Agatha Sarim Kim, Scarlet Sookyung Kim, Sunmi Park * Post Production Producer: Rick Morales * Post Production Executive: Greg Emerson * Post Production Managers: Brittany Canasi, Rebecca Unger * Recording Facility: Salami Studios * Recording Machine Operator: Jeff O. Collins * Track Readers: Wilson Martinez, Fred Salinas * Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor: Mark A. Keatts * Dialogue/ADR Editors: Patrick Foley, Mike Garicia, John Reynolds * Post Production Audio Services: Atlas Oceanic Sound & Picture * Online Editor: David Cowles * Assistant Editors: Harrison T. Barth, Gabriel GIanola, Matthew Hanchey * Production Administrator: Frances Chang * Production Support: Cher Bentley, Daphne Fei, Shelly Jacobs, Tamara Miles, Tracy Nicoletti, Dave Silva, Kira Tirimacco, Renee Toporzysek * Casting Administration: Liz Carroll * Production Accounting: Yadira Davis, Debbie Lindquist, Maral Simonian, Athena Wingate * Rights & Clearances: Jake Baumgart, Brendan Brasier * Business & Legal Affairs: Lori Blackstone, Jehan Jawad, Shannon Muir, Bonnie Negrete, Kim Skelerlian * Production Suppervision: Bobbie Page * Production Management: Ed Adams * Executive in Charge of Production: Jay Bastian * This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. * ©2019 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. * "Scooby-Doo" and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and © Hanna-Barbera. Country of first publication United States of America. Warner Bros. Animation is the author of this film/motion picture for purposes of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. * WB. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:End Credits Category:Direct-to-Video Specials Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Warner Home Entertainment